


Oči plné hvězd

by Snitka_vresu_na_dlani_me



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, nedorozumění, pocity viny, sebeobviňování, sebeubližování, smutek, songxiao si zaslouží lepší konec, spoilery
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snitka_vresu_na_dlani_me/pseuds/Snitka_vresu_na_dlani_me
Summary: Pokus o větší popis vztahu a pocitů mezi Xaio Xingchenem a Song Lanem.
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Oči plné hvězd

**Author's Note:**

> Podle beta-čtenáře to bolí dostatečně.

Oči Xiao Xingchena byly plné něhy a porozumění. Většinu času v nich plál pobavený oheň, který hřál. Když ho něco fascinovalo tak se v nich třpytilo několik tisíc hvězd. Lidé je zbožňovaly pro jejich příjemnost a soucítění. Když mu jen pohlédli do očí, tak si s ním chtěli popovídat. Svěřovali se mu se vším možným třeba, jak jim uhynula úroda, jak je bolí záda nebo o podivných událostech okolo vesnice. 

Song Lan měl ledové oči. Když se do nich někdo dlouho zadíval, tak si připadal jako za nejchladnějšího dne zimy. Ale za to překrásného, kdy sníh tvořil čepičky na doškových střechách a zapadal stále zelené stromy. Kdy celá krajina zářila čistotou a neposkvrněností. Tak takové byly jeho oči. Ale Xiao Xingchen viděl za vrstvou ledu malé plaménky, které rád pozoroval. Často mu opakoval, že každý led jednou roztaje, k tomu dodal jeden ze svých zářných úsměvů. Opravdu led roztál. Song Lanova tvář nabývala rudých nádechů při oněch úsměvech.

Oči jednoho toho druhého fascinovaly. Jen Song Lan uhýbal pohledem jako první, protože byl schopný do těch očí plných malých třpytících hvězdiček zírat dlouhou dobu. Měli mezi sebou naprostou upřímnost a důvěru. To vytvářelo mezi nimi dokonalý soulad. Jeden toho druhého doplňoval stejně jako Yin Yang a Yang Yin. Oba dva byli schopni pro toho druhého obětovat vše co měli. 

Ale když se Song Lan dozvěděl, že částečně může za vyvraždění klanu Xiao Xingchen, tak se mu zhroutil svět. Nechtěl tomu věřit, ale pohltilo ho opovržení a zklamání. Nařkl ho, že kdyby zasáhl jinak, tak se nic takového nemuselo stát. Proto také nese část viny na smrti nevinných lidí. Snažil se hájit, ale jeho přítel mu odmítal věřit. Slzy mu kanuly z očí a klouzaly po tvářích na hedvábí. Celé tělo se mu třáslo zoufalstvím. Prosil ho na kolenou, avšak jeho plačtivým prosbám nebylo nasloucháno. 

Jejich pouto bylo přetrháno a rudá nitka osudu je už nikdy nesváže dohromady. Xiao Xingchen mohl prosit bohy, jak chtěl, ale ti nehodlali jeho žádost vyslyšet. Osud ho trestal. Nechal ho topit v temné vodě, brečel, prosil, volal, ale nikdo tu nebyl. Jen černá nepropustná hladina, která halila barevný svět. Barvy, které viděl, neměly už význam. Vše bylo smutné, jakoby posedlé tmou. V srdci měl prázdno, jeho druhá polovina mu chyběla a už se neměla nikdy vrátit. 

Song Lan se zlobil. Pohltil ho hněv, který ho zaslepil a nechal se jím ovládat. Zlost zakrývala smutek. Na to aby se omluvil, měl až moc velkou hrdost. 

Jejich cesty se rozešly. Sen na založení společné sekty se rozplynul jako ranní mlha.

Jednoho dne, když se Song Lan probudil se zvláštním pálením po celém těle, zjistil, že byl otráven. Pomalu, ale nevratně, se jeho zrak zakaloval. Viděl v šedé mlze, která se každým dnem zhoršovala. Z mlhy se vyvinula temnota. Nejen že jeho srdce zažívalo temné časy, tak sám žil v doslovné černotě. 

Xiao Xingchen se o slepotě své bývalé pravé ruky dozvěděl od vesničanů. Letěl za ním na svém meči, aby ho našel co nejdříve. Bál se o něj a měl pocit, že za jeho slepotu může on. Nepřímo, ale může. Kdyby.... kdyby... 

Našel ho slepého. Jeho oči byly kalné a ztratily svůj led. Nahradilo jej skelné prázdno. Xiao Xingchen zalapal po dechu a začal na něj mluvit, že je to on. Chlácholil ho, bral ho za ruce. Chtěl mu dát pocit bezpečí. Nějakou kotvu v nekončící temnotě, která ho sužovala. Slíbil mu, že zase uvidí. Rozhodl se pro to obětovat všechno, co měl. Nebylo to mnoho, ale měl v zásobě jeden trik. Rozhodl se vrátit domů.

Vedl Song Lana lesem po malých kamenitých cestičkách mezi vzrostlými pokroucenými stromy. Na noc se vždy zastavili na mýtině a Xiao Xingchen rozdělal oheň. Pomáhal mu jíst, pít a oblékat se. Byl jeho zrakem. Zprostředkovával mu vidinu světa, aby nebyl jen v temnotě. Snažil se mu co nejlépe popsat okolní krajinu, i když jeho vyprávěcí dovednosti byly mizerné.

„Zinchene,“ rozhodl se přejít na formální oslovování. Song Lana to pomalu zabíjelo, protože cítil jak se vzdalují. Jejich pouto bylo mrtvé. Jen dělali, že je vše v pořádku. Hráli hru. Oběma to vadilo, ale nevěděli jak se zachovat. Jak vzkřísit to, co už dlouhou dobu tlelo. Rozkládalo se to a zanechávalo jen bělostné kosti jako upomínku na lepší časy. 

„Teď stojíme u jezera. Na jeho březích rostou borovice a před námi stojí hory Fang, jejiž jeskyně byly rodištěm rudého draka. V jejich srdci stále žije a hlídá je. Vrcholy jsou zahaleny mlhou. O slavnosti mrtvých se z jezera ozývají písně předčasně zemřelých, proto sem lidé chodí pouštět lucerničky po vodě, aby jim pomohly osvětlit cestu za jejich milými.“

Song Lan zbožňoval jeho vyprávění, i když bylo strohé a krkolomné. Rád poslouchal jeho hlas plný ohně, ale teď to byl jen kouř z vyhaslého krbu. A kdo za to může? On. On udusil oheň a nedovolil mu znovu vzplát. Bylo mu to líto, ale tím to nezlepší. Chtěl mu poděkovat, avšak se styděl. Rozhodl se, že když bude vždy spát, tak mu zašeptá: „Děkuji ti, za tvé světlo.“

Došli do hor. Zastavili se u brány, která vedla do jedné z jeskyň. Tato brána byla poseta vykovanými hlavami draků a lotosů a plná starodávných textů. Xiao Xingchen nemusel ani na tu bránu zaklepat, aby si jich někdo všiml. Jen když si stoupli k ní, tak se sama začala otevírat a odhalila půvabnou ženu v bělostné róbě. Stříbřité vlasy měla zapletené do květinového copu. Pár pramenů ji padalo do hlubokých modrých očí, starých stejně jako bledý měsíc v úplňku. Rty tenké a jemně růžolící se stáhly v smutný výraz. 

„Xiao Xingchene,“ promluvila lehkým zpěvným hlasem, stejným jako by to byl jen vánek pohrávající si s větévkami, „jsi druhý kdo se sem kdy vrátil a druhý kdo porušil slib.“

Zadívala se na Song Lana a pak svým zrakem znovu spočinula na bývalém žáku. Její oči se zalily smutkem z dávných dob, jako by už tuhle situaci jednou viděla. Pokývnutím hlavy je pozvala dovnitř. Šli úzkou, táhlou chodbou do menšího sálu, kde čekali její žáci. Beze slov se ujali Song Lana a odvedli ho pryč. Nebyl nadšený, že se ho dotýkají. Zatl zuby a pěsti. Xiao Xingchen ho chtěl uknlidnit, ale žena ho zastavila.

„Víš, že hmotnou věc musíš nahradit hmotnou věcí? Léčit můžeš pomocí energie, ale nic s ní nenahradíš. Znáš cenu, kterou musíš zaplatit?“ zadívala se mu přímo do očí. Pronikala svým pohledem do jeho duše. 

Xiao Xingchen se mdle usmál: „Baoshan Sanren, dluh musí být splacen.“

Po tvářích jí padaly tiché slzy. Věděla, jak to dopadne. Stejná věc se stala před dávnou dobou, když ještě většina sekt byla na počátku své existence. Jedna z jejích žákyň opustila bezpečí hory a zamilovala se do hlavy Wen klanu. Milovala ho tak moc, že když oslepl, zašla za Baoshan Sanren a prosila o jeho vyléčení. Sama si pak vyškrábala oči. Její milovaný dokázal znovu vidět, ale jeho milá nebyla po jeho boku. Odešla, protože cítila vinu za jeho otravu, kdyby byla ta, která vypila ten kalíšek vína určený pro ni. Hledal ji po celém kraji. Našel ji až bylo moc pozdě.

Xiao Xingchen byl jejími slzami zaskočen. Objal ji se slovy: „Moc tě prosím.“

„Až budeš připraven, tak se sejdeme v mé komnatě,“ odtáhla se a odešla.

Xiao Xingchen zamířil do tajné zahrady, která se nacházela v samotném středu celého jeskynního komplexu. Velkým kruhovým oknem nacházejícím se na stropě procházely sluneční paprsky, které ozařovaly květinové záhonky. Prostřední květinový záhonek na sebe upozorňoval svými žlutými zářivými pivoňkami. Vnější kruh tvořily modré hortenzií, jejíž těžké hlavičky se skláněly k zemi. V rozích se nacházely malé osamocené záhonky plné rudých kamélií. Stěny zdobila starodávná poezie, jejíž znaky byly místy vybledlé nebo vyhlazené. Vedle nich byly zavěšeny malé karmínové lucerničky, které vydávaly mdlé načervenalé světlo. Huňaté trsy trávy poskytly měkkou zem pro Xiao Xingchena, jež si lehl vedle bleděmodrých květinových hlaviček a natáhl k nim dlaň. Jeden z květů podebral prsty. Bříšky prstů je opatrně pohladil, očima se vpíjel do azurové modři květů. Všímal si malých detailů. Jeden z kvítků byl natržený, jiný zas víc modřejší než ostatní. Pomalým pohybem pustil těžkou hlavu hortenzie a natáhl ruku ke kulatému oknu. 

Chvíli jen tak ležel a pozoroval květy dokud nenabyl pocitu, že jejich detaily se mu vryly do paměti. Chtěl si zapamatovat krásu přírody, kterou už nikdy neuvidí. 

Vstal a přešel ke stěně s poesií. Konečky prstů přejel po vybledlých znacích. Slzy pomalu stékaly po tvářích, které byly bledé jak smrt. Byl čas…

Jistými kroky se blížil do komnat Baoshan Sanren, avšak celé jeho tělo se chvělo. V malé prosté komnatě se nacházel malý stolek, postel, knihovnička a několik nástěnných maleb. Baoshan Sanren seděla uprostřed místnůstky s bílým pruhem látky v rukách, hadříkem a bylinkovým nálevem. Xiao Xingchen se posadil naproti ní. Pohlédl jí do očí a smutně se usmál. Jemným mateřským pohybem ruky mu utřela slzy.

Zhluboka se nadechl. A znovu. Pomyslil na Song Lana, dělá to pro něj. Dluh musí být splacen…

Každou ruku dal na jedno z očí. Opřel se hranami prstů do víček. Pomalu s nimi dojel na otevřené oči, kde přitlačil prsty na bělmo. Sykl bolestí. Přitlačil víc, snažil se je výškrábat či vyndat. Bolelo ho to. Plakal a vydával bolestné hlásky. Obraz šedl, až zmizel úplně, ale bolest tu byla stále. Zdálo se mu to jako věčnost dokud mu nespočinuly oči na jeho dlani. Cítil je, cítil i horkou krev na rukách. Rudé stružky mu tekly po tvářích jako slzy. Palčivá bolest ho sužovala, propalovala mu místa po očích. Byl znavený a zničený. Natáhl zašpiněné ruce někam do temnoty. Teplé dlaně chytly ty jeho a sevřely je: „Jsem tady.“

Baoshan Sanren si vzala oči, které následně položila do keramické mističky s bylinkovým nálevem. Vzala si jinou nádobku a začala ošetřovat Xiao Xingchenovy prázdné oční důlky. Nejprve je vypláchla, aby je očistila od krve. Použila bylinky jako obklad, který zandala do prázdných děr po očích. Začala zpívat starodávnou píseň. Xiao Xingchen se konejšil bájnou písní i bolest pomalu odcházela. Byla jen mlhou, matnou vzpomínkou.

Vyndala bylinky, pak prázdné temné oční důlky zakryla bílým pruhem látky. „BaoShan Sanren,“ promluvil s třesoucím se hlasem, „děkuji ji ti.“

Objala ho: „Všichni jste jako mé děti.“

Tato prostá věta obsáhla veškerou její bolest, kterou za ta léta nastřádala. Bolest světa. Utrpení které šeptá vítr za temných nocích. Bolest jež voda ukrývá ve svých hloubkách. Oheň který muka odkrývá. Zem je zase přijímá. A co nebe? Nebe to jen vše pozoruje.

Pustili se. Stiskla mu ruku na znamení, ať počká. Po chvíli mu dala do ruky bambusovou tyč. Věděla, že chce jít pryč, aby nestihl Song Lana. Proč to muselo dopadnout takhle? Dvě rozkmotřené duše, dvě zlomená srdce zachvácená zimou. Dva nejsou jedním. Dva jsou jen dvěma. Nic víc, nic míň. 

Usmál se a vydal se na cestu. Nevěděl, kam jde. Vše bylo zakryté temnotou, kterou už nic nerozpustí.

Song Lan se měl v plánu omluvit. Bylo zbytečné se zlobit, protože i přes to všechno mu pomáhal. Rozhodl se až znovu uvidí, tak ho obejme a omluví se. 

Otevřel své oči. Byl nadšený, že zase vidí. I jeho srdce se otevřelo, přepravené vše odpustit. „Xiao Xinchengu!“ zavolal. Nic.

„Xichengu?“ znovu zvolal, ale teď tlumeněji, nejistěji.

Baoshan Sanren mu pokynula, že může odejít: „Odešel...“

Ta prostá slova ho dohnala k slzám. Hněv byl vystřídán smutkem. Kde je? Musí ho najít. Bude hledat všude, kdekoliv, zajde kamkoliv. Jen ho potřebuje najít. Omluvit se. Znovu ho spatřit. Spatřit jeho oči plné hvězd.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Song Lan chodil po kraji. Vyptával se po osobě v bílých róbách a s očima plných hvězd. Lidé přitakávali, že viděli osobu v bílých róbách, ale jen přes oči měla dva palce široký pruh látky. Byl zmaten, že jejich popis se shodoval s Xiao Xinchengem, ale jen ty oči… Rozhodl se jít po stopách té osoby, která byla shodná s Xinchengem. 

Každý večer u ohně vzpomínal na jejich přátelství a na jejich sen si založit sektu.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Song Lan jednou seděl na zápraží polorozpadajícího domu, kam se s Xiao Xinchengem uchýlili a vždy se sem vraceli po jejich výpravách. Dům býval větším sídlem jednoho šlechtice, ale nyní byl zapomenutý, porůstal břečťanem a trámy trouchnivěly. Pomalu jejich nový domov opravovali. Nechápal proč Xincheng vybral tak velký dům jen pro ně dva, avšak to nechal plavat. Xincheng byl šťastný a to bylo hlavní.

„Přemýšlel jsem,“ ozval se Xincheng a sedl si těsně vedle Song Lana, „o sektě, která by nezávisela na pokrevních vztazích. Mohl by tam být kdokoliv, kdo by měl zájem se stát kultivátorem.“ Když si Xincheng všiml, že se Song Lan dívá jinam, tak si hlavu položil na jeho klín a vzhlédl.

Song Lan zrudnul: „Přinesu ti polštář.“

„Není potřeba,“ zasmál se Xincheng. Když zjistil, že ho Song Lan ze svého klína neshodí, tak pokračoval ve svém vyprávění: „Sekta by se soustředila na porozumění sobě, přírodě a ostatním lidem. Byla by to mírumilovná kultivace. Učila by se kaligrafie, čtení, umění a hudba. Na poezii bych zapomněl. A uniformy by byly černobílé. Ying a Yang. Ty a já.“

Song Lan se mu zmateně zahleděl do očí, ale nic neříkal. Co znamená Ty a já?

Xicheng se zničehonic napřímil a posadil se. Vzal Song Lanovi ruce do svých dlaní a usmál se ještě víc: „Song Lane, budeš prosím výst se mnou sektu?“

Proč se nemohl zeptat normálně? „Jo,“ zamumlal.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ale jejich sen byl zničený. Kdo za to může? Za většinu neštěstí může Xue Yang. Kdyby ho nebylo, tak se nepohádal s Xichengem a mohli mít svou sektu. Teď je všechno zničené. Song Lan přemýšlel nad hroznými činy; Xue Yang musí zemřít. 

Ale za část neštěstí si může Song Lan sám, kdyby se zachoval jinak, kdyby ho neovládl hněv...

Kde jen může být? Kde je Xiao Xincheng?

Zaslechl Xichengův hlas. Hned za ním pospíchá, ale když ho zahlédl, polil ho mráz. Proč má bílou pásku na místě, kde měly být jeho třpytivé oči?

Pak pochopil, proč se mu jeho nové, uzdravené oči jevily jiné a zářnější. Song Lan měl oči plné hvězd.

**Author's Note:**

> Songxiao si zaslouží šťstný konec, bohužel.


End file.
